I REMEMBER
by edenslut
Summary: Quand Tout S'effondre, Lorsque Ceux Que Vous aimez ne sont pas làpour vous soutenir , il n'y a parfois que les souvenirs , bons ou mauvais pour vous aider... c'est ce que j'ai compris ce jour là...
1. Chapter 1

Seule l'hitoire m'appartient , les personnages sont à JKR, malheureusement . c'est une histoire homosexuelle qui met en scène Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy le" chic-issime",avec un soupçon de mpreg et de HP/BZ.

Avant tout j'écris pour moi , si vous lisez et que vous n'aimez pas je peux comprendre et je ne suis pas désolé, si vous lisez et que vous n'aimez pas et rien que pour ça vous vous croyez obligé dans votre immense mansuétude de me laisser des reviews hyper négatifs , à la limite de l'insulte je evous prierai de bien vouloir allez vous faire royalement foutre.

PS: le français est la seule langue étrangère que je peux un tant soit peu comprendre...donc les fautes d'orthographes ne sont pas volontaires ...(loll)

Résumé:

Quand tout s'effondre ,lorsque ceux que vous aimez ne sont pas là pour vous soutenir il n 'ya parfois que les souvenirs ,bons ou mauvais pour vous aider . C' est ce que je vécus ce jour là .

Prologue

... J' ouvre la porte,un homme que je ne connais pas est devant moi , il a une peau rude ,épaisse,distendue sur les bajoues ,il a le cheveu rare et mal coupé.Malgré moi je remarque qu'il est est embarassé et qu' un bouton manque à sa robe de sorcier. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me pousse à vouloir l' éconduire mais à sa façon de se tenir là ,sur mon seuil je sais Qu'il ne s'est pas trompé de maison ,que c'est bien à moi qu'il veut parler et que vais être obligé de l'écouter . Il me salut d'un hochement de tête ,sort une carte tricolore de sa veste et se présente,il porte un nom que je ne retiens pas ,il est auror. Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer alors que tout en moi voudrait le repousser . Ma poitrine est dans un étau, mes jambes flageolent. J'appelle dans ma tête:« James? Layne? Harry?» Je voudrais immédiatement, là ,tout mon petit monde autour de moi. Je veux du raffut dans la chambre de Jamie et m'irriter de l'entendre claquer sa porte .Je veux Layne qui traîne dans mes pattes ,un masque sur le visage et lui enjoindre ,en pestant de ranger ses magazines de quiditch .je veux Harry rivé à son roman , lui repprocher la puanteur de ses cigarettes et qu'il reste sourd à mes bavardages. Où sont ils? Pourqoi les laisser vivre loin de moi ? Quel besoin ont James et Layne de passer leur week end ski avec leurs copains ? Qu'est ce que ce séminaire auquel Harry doit assister un samedi avec ses moldus ? On ne devrait pas laisser ceux qu' on aime quitter le rempart de ses robes sous un prétexte quelconque. Parce que ça n'a pas de sens , une maison vide dans laquelle fait intrusion un étranger à la mine de détraqueur qui baisse les yeux de peur de rencontrer votre regard ... Je designe le divan pour l'inviter à s'asseoir ,mais je reste debout . Il n'est pas le bienvenu , je ne suis pas prêt. Il veut que je sache quelque chose d'odieux ,d'impensable et moi je ne veux pas , je veux Qu'il attende encore . Il ne s'assied pas . Pour ce qu'il a à m'annoncer ,il doit juger inconvenant de s'installer comme un invité. Il reste face à moi au milieu du salon ,tête baissée et ,Aussi desemparés l'un que l' autre ,nous regardons ses chaussures . Elles sont incroyablement brillantes et jurent avec le négligé de sa tenue .ses chaussures doivent être le refuge de toute sa coquetterie . Je relève le visage devant lui . Vus dessus ses cheveux blonds sont si clairsemés que j'apperçois son crâne ,lisse,rosé et fragile comme celui d'un bébé . Je ne veux plus bouger , je ne veux rien entendre . Je veux rester dans la compassion que , bizarement , cet inconnu m'inspire avec sa face de croque-mort et sa façon de voûter les épaules comme sous le poids des misères monde . Mais voilà qu'il tousse comme on prend son élan ,qu'il cherche mes yeux sans que je puisse m'y opposer et qu'il m'annonce avec de timides précautions la mort de mon mari ...


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de

JKR. l'histoire m'appartient par contre.

Couples:hp/dm ...hp/bz

Bonne lecture .

Il a l'habitude , ça se sent . Il emploie des mots simples et propres. Il raconte l'histoire de l'accident sur la route ,le coupé Mercedes broyé sous un camion ,le décès immédiat . En soutenant mon regard il précise qu'Harry n'a pas souffert.

Je ne bronche pas. J'ai impression d'etre coupé en deux. Une part de moi psalmodie , stupéfaite:« les enfants vont bien.» l'autre moitié, foudroyée pend à l'extérieur de ma personne comme un membre mort.

L'auror sort un carnet de sa poche ,note l'endroit oú a été transporté mon mari , me tend le feuillet et me demande si j'ai besoin de quelque chose

Je regarde stupidement autour de moi . Tout est en ordre dans ma maison ,bien rangé rien ne dépare. Alors je réponds distinctement que je n'ai besoin de rien ,que je le remercie et je le reconduis .

J'allume la minuterie du couloir , J'appuie pour lui sur le bouton de l'ascenseur ,je lui tends la main pour le saluer et je regagne mon appartement .

Je referme très doucement la porte ce qui provoqua un courant d'air . Une brise fraiche s'engouffre par la baie vitrée ouverte, je m'approche du téléphone adapté à la magie qu'Harry avait insisté pour qu'on achète quelques années auparavent ,posé sur le bahut .je regarde le combiné . Il faut avertir les enfants , annoncer à James, Layne ...

Pas tout de suite ! Attendez... je recule ,je recule encore ,je me retrouve le dos plaqué au mur , je me laisse lentement glisser au sol , j'entoure de mes bras mes jambes repliées,je pose le front sur mes genoux .

Attendez ! Avant le tumulte que feront mes petits , le vacarme de leurs larmes et de leurs questions sans réponses. Je voudrais juste , s'il vous plaît un instant pour moi , pour me souvenir .

Oh! Sans exagérer ,sans me répandre ! Ma mère disait cela , lorsqu'on s'apitoyait sur soi devant elle . L'oeil sec et dur typique des Malfoy elle sermonnait: ,« À quoi cela va t il t' avancer de te répandre? Tu veux ressembler à une flaque? Tiens toi je t'en prie!»

Je me tiens maman , je sais me tenir , mais je voudrais me rappeler , sans que personne n'en sache rien,une petite chose qui s'est produite il y a vingt ans .

Oh! C'est une chose de rien du tout , une chose invisible , mais c'est une petite chose dont j'ai tellement besoin aujourd'hui !

C'est un souvenir qui n'appartient qu'à moi et qui fait comme une petite lumière si je ferme les yeux .

Et peut être que toi , maman ,si je te l'avais dit , si je pouvais te le dire aujourd'hui , tu comprendrais malgré ton coeur sévère qui a horeur du ridicule , tu approuverais l'homme que je fus , il y a vingt ans , quand une seconde m'a suffi pour prendre la décision la plus importante de ma vie ...

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Slash Hp/DM

Les persos sont à JKR , seule l'Histoire m'appartient .

Un peu triste sur les bords , ma petite

Chapitre trois .

 _vingt ans plus tôt..._

Ce jour là , je m'éveillai seul dans le petit lit absurde de la chambre d'amis où j'avais fui la veille le mari menteur qui m'avait trahi . J'ouvris les yeux sur un papier peint rayé que je ne reconnus pas . Je jetais au bat du lit les draps bleu marine trop neufs, trop raides , que j'imposais aux invités . Je considérai , sans comprendre , les vêtements dans lesquels je m'étais endormi. Submergé par une nausée brutale , je me souvins Que j'avais rejoint en une soirée le cortège des époux bafoués.

C'était un dîner d'amoureux que j'avais soigné pour lui plaire et que nous avions déraisonnablement arrosé . Il m'avait pris sur ses genoux et, en lui mordillant l'oreille _ je me sentais si passionément chéri _ , j'avais décidé que notre amour était suffisemment fort pour que nous nous soumettions tous les deux au je de la vérité.

Sûrs de nous , taquins , nous avions évoqués ces fausses notes du quotidien que les couples taisent soigneusement: le spectacle navrant de ses poils de barbes dans le lavabo, les pyjamas ridicules que je portais le soir depuis ma premiere grossesse, ses tics de language quand nous étions en compagnie , mes coquetteries déplacées avec Sirius , son parrain ...

Chacun écoutant loyalement le reproche de l'autre et promettant de s'ammender. Puis, insensiblement, le débat s'était durci. Nous avons oublié que les amants , aussi soucieux soient-ils de se regarder sans mentir dans les yeux de l'autre , sont susceptibles . Je l'avais agacé à me plaindre de ses infirmières qui le voyait plus souvent que Moi . Piqué au vif , il m'avait reproché mon oisiveté. Je m'étais empressé de ricaner sur ses opportunités de médicomages célebre . Il avait blâmé mon incapacité à prendre la mesure de ses responsabilités ,de l'exigence d'une profession où l'on tient la vie des autres entre ses mains . Provocant , je l'avais invité à chercher ailleurs une compréhension dont il me jugeait visiblement incapable.

En me regardant droit dans les yeux , il m'avait murmuré qu'il n'avait pas attendu mon autorisation pour le faire. Avant même que la douleur se soit frayé un chemin dans ma poitrine je lui avais fait dérouler dans les moindres détails comme bon Malfoy que je suis , chaque épisode de l'aventure qu'il avait eu l'année dernière avec Blaise , mon ex meilleur ami . Lorsque tout a été dit , lorsqu'il avait été trop tard pour revenir en arriere , je l'avais planté là sans un mot , et m'étais enfui dans la chambre d'amis en claquant sur moi la porte . Je n'avais eu qu'un désir , être seul et pleurer . Mais je m'étais effondré ,ivre d'alcool ,de fatigue et d' incompréhension , puis je m'étais endormi . La trêve a été courte,le réveil fut insoutenable . Je me levai comme une furie , m'élançai pieds nus dans l'appartement et en fouillant chaque piece pour trouver Harry . J'avais l'impression de hurler son prénom et de claquer les portes , impatient de l'agonir , stupéfié par l'impitoyable déballage, la veille de son infidelité. Mais, peut être ,comme d'habitude , ai je tout retenu: mes cris , mes gestes ,et peut être avec la maîtrise précise et glaciale qui aurait été celle de ma mère dans pareille situation ,n'ai je pas été troublé , ce matin là ,de ne trouver que le silence de l'appartement où il avait refait notre lit et lavé son bol avant de s'enfuir . Je regardai l'horloge : déja 10 heures . Il était parti à son cabinet sans me réveiller ,ni me laisser un mot . Il n'en était déjà plus à une lâcheté de près . Je me précipitai aux toilettes, vomis et m'aspergeai le visage à l'eau glacée. Ausitôt, je l'appelai: _il faut que je te parle... Je ne tolérerai pas une minute de plus vivre avec un homme qui m'a menti ! Je veux tout régler aujourd'hui ... je t'attends à treize heures,à notre restaurant , le "HolyCoffee" ... À chacune de mes instructions , il murmurait« d'accord.» d 'une voix defaite . Lorsque je raccrochai , un grand calme s'était fait dans mon esprit . «Ne pas subir répétait ma mère. Jamais ! C est la seule solution.»...

a suivre ...


End file.
